Guardian of Night
by A Moonlit Resolution
Summary: Pitch thought he was going to take his place again as the Nightmare King. He was wrong. Defeated, he disappears. But when night stops coming and the same day keeps repeating, Jack knows that the guardians must fine Pitch to fix this mess. (Please just read it)
1. Chapter 1

Guardian of Night

**Hello! Yes, I am a total Pitch x Jack fan but I like Jackie more. Anyway, I hope you like the **_**Guardian of Night**_**. **

**Summary: Pitch's past life and his post-RotG battle with Jack. When nighttime stops coming, Jack decides that they need a new Guardian: Pitch Black. The only problem is: Jack can't find him anywhere. The Nightmares had hidden him.**

**Pairings: Main(Pitch x Jack), and Slight!Sophie x Bunny (fluffy, I promise)**

Read and Review, people!Chapter 1: The Nightmare King—Hiding In Fear

When he opened his eyes, he saw children laughing and playing. With the Guardians.

"No…" Pitch stumbled to his feet. He had been so close and then…

"You dare have fun in my presence? I am the boogeyman! And you will fear me!"

Jack turned towards Pitch. The Nightmare King looked so crushed. He was defeated, he had lost. The thought only made Pitch's rage grow.

Pitch ran towards Jamie, only to have the boy run through him. "No!" Jack didn't miss the look of pure horror that creased his face. He was scared and finally realized that he was alone. Again.

Looking back at the Guardians, Pitch saw no sympathy. They hated him, they would always hate him. This had been his only chance to rise and have children believe in him and they'd ruined it. _No._ It wasn't the Guardians' fault,he knew. _He had ruined. _

_ "But, wait? Is that. . . Jack Frost? Since when are you all so chummy? . . . Oh. Alright, then I'm going to ignore you but I'm sure that you're used to that by now. . ."_

Pitch ran. Ran away from the Guardians, ran away from the children, ran towards the lake, towards his lair, towards his one and only fear.

_"Maybe I want what you have: to be believed in!"_

His hopes, his dreams, his light, they had all been created by the Guardians. And yet, they'd been his downfall not once but twice.

_"Oh, I know what it is you fear most, Jack. You're afraid that no one will ever believe in you. And, even worse, you're afraid that you'll never know why."_

This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to lose. He could have relived his glory days: when all was dark and fear was everywhere.

_"You think I don't know what it feels like? To long for a—for a family. To be believed in by someone, anyone."_

He would be hiding under beds for the rest of his life. Children wouldn't see him, ever. Not when children needed to be afraid, not even when they needed to have nightmares, needed to know the meaning of fear, they wouldn't be able to see him.

_ "I've lived in the shadows for much too long but now I'm ready. It's your turn, Guardians, to not be believed in! Fear will rule again!"_

All those times, he'd been positive; he'd thought he would become the Nightmare King. But it was all an illusion, a game that teased at his heart.

Pitch turned his head back, making sure the Guardians weren't behind him. They weren't.

He hit something (someone) and fell to the ground. He realized too late that they were in front of him.

"Leaving the party so soon?" he heard a familiar voice say. His Russian accent was thick.

Pitch scrambled backwards.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Tooth said, tossing something small and shiny at him. Pitch caught it.

"A quarter?" he asked. He glanced up to see Tooth floating in front of him, her hand pulled back into a fist. She punched him.

A tooth went sliding across the frozen lake. "And that," she said. "is for my fairies."

Pitch felt for the gap in his mouth. That had hurt a lot more than he'd expected. He stood, stuttering, "You can't get rid of me. Not forever! There will always be fear!"

"So what?" North told him, waving a hand. "As long as one child believes, we can protect them from fear."

"Oh, really?" Pitch laughed. "Then what are they doing here?" He gestured to the Nightmares that were standing all around them.

"_Don't be afraid, it only riles them up more. They can smell fear, you know."_

North chuckled. "They can't be my nightmares. I am not afraid."

Pitch swallowed. _No. No, no, no. _

Jack took a step forward. "Looks like it's your fear they smell."

Pitch's eyes widened. The Nightmares rushed at him as he ran away, screaming.

The Nightmares swirled around him, making it impossible to escape. He saw Jack, staring at him—worry?—in his eyes. That was the last thing Pitch remembered seeing, and, in an instant, the Nightmares dragged him down into his lair.

Four months later…

Pitch awoke with a start. The Nightmares had gone, they'd found another with more fear. But they would come back, he knew. They always came back.

His forehead was wet with perspiration. It was dark and it was cold. And, just like in his dream, he was scared.

It felt as if he couldn't breathe anymore. It felt as if he was drowning, drowning in his own darkness. He sat up, only to fall back down on his side. Everything felt heavy.

With a hand clutched to his chest, he cried out a strangled plea. "Help. Somebody, help me…"

He looked up at the to see the moon looking down on him.

"M-my old friend, what should I do? I need help…"

All the sudden, the moon was blocked by clouds. Looking at the clouds, Pitch realized that that was his answer. He wouldn't get help. He would be left to fend for himself. He would be left with the Nightmares. Man in Moon didn't want to help him and the Guardians never would.

Tears streamed down his face as he fell back into a restless sleep.

**1511: Pitch, age 14, Christmas Day**

He remembered when he was a child. He had been a lonely and sickly child, never being allowed to play or have fun. The only thing he'd ever wanted was a friend. And after fourteen years, he finally got one.

On Christmas day, his older brother brought him outside for the first time. He was happy to be out in the snow for once and gladly played with it. His older brother was nowhere in sight when he fell. He called and called out for help. He was too weak to get up himself and he couldn't crawl very far. After a few hours of yelling himself hoarse, he realized that he'd been left there. The only reason his brother had brought him outside was to kill him. The thought brought tears to his golden eyes.

He cried but stopped as soon as he'd started because his tears froze to his face.

"Hullo?" a voice behind him said. He turned around to see a girl standing behind him. She had the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. She was probably nine or ten and, judging by her puzzled look, she was trying to figure out how old he was. Personally, he thought he looked like a ten year old even though he was fourteen.

"Hullo," he replied. The tears that had froze to his face were very visible and he tried to wipe them away.

"Boy, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

He didn't know how to respond. "I-I… My brother. He left me out here."

She raised her eye brows. "On Christmas?"

"Yes."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Why didn't you just get up?"

"I can't. My legs… they, um…"

Without hesitation, the girl stepped closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You're coming with me."

"What? I may be light, but you can't carry me! I weigh more than you, no doubt," he protested.

The girl huffed. "I said, you're coming with me."

He smiled at that. The girl was really sweet and determined and he wished he could be like her. He helped her as much as he could as they walked through the snow.

After a short while, he asked, "Where are we going?"

"To my house."

"But won't I be a bother?"

"Absolutely not. My mother wants another baby but she couldn't have one. She loves taking care of me and other children."

"Oh." He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I was just thinking… About my brother."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I… why did he leave me out there? Was I so troublesome?"

The girl paused. "You aren't troublesome to me. In fact, I like you a lot."

He laughed. Kids were really innocent and pure and full of wonder, hope, light, and dreams. When they arrived, the girl sat him on a bed, telling him, "If you get up, I'll pour tea on your legs! Hot, hot, hot tea!" and then rushing off.

XxXxX

That night, he had nightmares. His brother had left him out in the snow.

He'd died from the cold.

His brother had come back to check on him.

His brother had cried.

He had never been so scared before. He had just always thought that he was troublesome. He didn't think his brother really cared about him. Why had his brother acted so mean?

**1525: Pitch, age 28**

He'd ended up living with the girl (whose name was Annie) and her mother (whose name was Susan but she insisted that he call her mom). As Annie continued to grow, he began getting sicker and sicker. He could barely move by himself.

Annie had grown up into a fine young woman of twenty three and he had started to notice. So had others. Most of the towns people wanted to court her home all the time, she said. It drives her crazy.

One day, when she came home from the shop, he told her, "Would you be so kind as to sit with me for the day?"

Annie smiled at him, making his heart flutter. "I'd love to. But I need to run back and get something. It's really important. I'll be back!"

He stared at the fruit that she had left on the counter. If only he were stronger, he could help her with things not the other way around. He stared at the groceries, determined to walk over to the counter and put them away. Slowly, he stood, wobbling. He had barely made it to the counter when he fell.

"Ah!" He grabbed his foot. It stung bad and he thought he might have twisted it. _Stupid_, he thought.

"Annie? Is that you?" he heard Susan call from her room.

"No, mom. It's just me."

"What was that noise just now?"

"Uh, nothing." He stood quickly making himself dizzy. Annie wouldn't have to put the groceries away.

The next day…

He cried. He cried because no one else would cry. He was alone again. Annie had run back to get something and on her way back, she was caught in the middle of a mob. And his mother, who could barely take anymore with her old age, died in her sleep that same night.

He cried.

No one went to their funeral. Not even the boy's who'd tried to court Annie home.

He was alone. No one loved him, no one cared about him, no one wanted to get near him. People were scared of him. For whatever reason, he didn't know. He just knew that they were scared.

Since no one was there to help him or take care of him, he died shortly after.

He had fallen into a ditch and hadn't been able to move. It had been freezing cold and he didn't try and fight it. He wanted to be with Annie and his mother. He would never get the chance.

**1713: **

"You put me here so I could create fear! How am I supposed to do my job if you won't even give me a chance?!" Pitch yelled at the moon.

It was silent.

"You keep bringing others! People with hopes and dreams and wonder and light. Children need to be afraid sometimes, too! I care about the children!"

Still, the moon said nothing.

"You put me here for a reason! Tell me why!" That wasn't Pitch. It was someone else.

Pitch turned his head to face the voice. It was a young boy with white hair leaning on a staff that was glowing blue. _Another one?!_ Pitch wanted to yell.

"What is my purpose? I try and try and try and still… nobody sees me."

The boy glared up at the moon as black clouds filled the sky.

**1720:**

"Simon, what are you doing? That ice isn't stable!"

"I need to get that key! It's special!"

"No, Simon, you'll fall!"

Pitch watched as two children argued. The smaller one, Simon, was walking on the edge of the lake, trying to figure out what spots he could walk on and what spots he couldn't.

They couldn't see him. Pitch laughed when Simon when on his stomach. He slid across the ice, towards the middle of the lake. When Simon tried to stand up, ice cracked beneath his feet. If he took one step, he'd fall into the water.

Pitch could feel the boy's fear enter him and he wanted more. More energy. More people to scare. More power.

"Simon!" the other boy cried out. "Don't move, Simon; I'll get help!" Then, John ran off.

"No, wait!" Simon called after his friend but the boy was already gone.

_Be afraid. _Pitch chuckled causing the boy to face him.

"Hey! Help me, please!"

"You can… you can see me?" Pitch asked him.

The boy gave him a puzzled look. "Of course I can see you. Help me!"

Pitch paused, looking the boy over. He was a pudgy boy with night black hair and dark brown eyes. To others, he might not have been the best looking fellow but to Pitch he was perfect.

Simon's eyes widened as Pitch rode through shadows to stand next to Simon. Simon gasped. "Whoa. How'd you do that?" Well, children really did have little concentration. He was standing in the middle of a frozen pond and a stranger that rides on shadows appears and all he says is 'How'd you do that?'.

Pitch grinned at him. "Do you know who I am, Simon?"

Simon shook his head.

"I am Pitch Black. And you shall never forget me."

Simon blinked. The man had just been there a few seconds ago. Where had he gone? Then Simon remembered: he was on a frozen lake. He looked down. There was solid ground and snow beneath his feet.

Simon looked around frantically. He was still by the lake. Somehow he'd gotten off the lake and Simon assumed it was because of that man. What had his name been?

"Pitch, Pitch Black!"

Pitch watched Simon as the boy ran all around calling for him. He would see him later tonight, Pitch mused. Simon would be having nightmares about this incident.

"_Are you scared yet, Simon? Are you afraid? Do I scare you?"_

XxXxX

_Still think there's no such thing as the boogeyman?_

_Think again._

**Okay, so it was mostly about Pitch and his past life and his rising. The next chapter will definitely be about Pitch and his post-RotG battle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So the last chapter might have been a little jumbled. Sorry! So, this one will be non-jumbled since I'm not going from year to year.**

**Here you go!**

**Pairing(s): Main—Jack x Pitch (I'm sorry. There is no Sophie x Bunny in this story. Sophie's too young and I don't feel like making her older. Maybe if there's an epilogue… Thanks for sticking with me even though it took forever to update!)**

_**Chapter 2: Jack Frost—Searching **_

"Jack, what is wrong?" North asked him as he worked on his ice sculptures.

Jack groaned. "It's Jamie. He keeps doing all this weird and very dangerous stuff without wondering what the repercussions might be."

North gave him an amused look. "Since when do you worry about danger, Jack?"

"Good point, North but this is Jamie. He could get hurt really bad. I can't."

"More like you won't," North muttered.

"I am going to ignore that. But it seems as though Jamie thinks he can do anything without hurting himself. He's not afraid of falling off his roof and breaking his arm."

"Hm…" North stopped for a moment, giving it some thought.

"… Do you think it has something to do with Pitch? What if he's out there but not doing anything? What if he doesn't have the energy to move because no one is scared?"

North glanced at him and then burst out laughing. "Fear is still around even if Pitch is not."

"This isn't a laughing matter, North! Forget it, I'm leaving." Jack opened North's window and sat on the sill, waiting for a good gust of wind.

"It's just funny to me that you care, Jack," North said.

North heard Jack's response over the wind. "He wants what I wanted. I can't just ignore him."

North, waiting until Jack has left, mutters under his breath, "Strong willingness, powerful, wanting to be believed in, makes good Guardian, no?" The Yeti (Phil?) in his room shrugs his shoulders. North says something in russian to him and he runs out of the door before he can get an ice sculpter thrown at him.

XxXxX

"… and then he burst out laughing! I was being serious, Tooth!"

Tooth was, for the moment, letting the Baby Tooth's run the errands. She knew Jack needed a friend to talk to and she was the most sensible one being the only girl in the guardians.

Tooth laid a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm sure you are worried, Jack. But I don't know where Pitch could be. He disappeared, remember?"

"Yeah, but it's been months since we saw him. I just think that something happened—"

"Slow down, Jack." Tooth sighed. "Why don't you look for his teeth. Maybe you can find something out about him."

"That… that sounds good. Thanks, Tooth. I can always count on you."

XxXxX

The Nightmares had him cornered. They feasted on his fear, giving him no mercy. Pitch no longer knew what to do. He couldn't even sit up on his own anymore. He felt weak, he _was_ weak. After giving Pitch a good kick, the last of the Nightmares left.

He couldn't do anything. He wanted to stand or, at the very least, protect himself from the Nightmares. They were going to come back.

Pitch groaned and opened his golden eyes. The moon stared back at him, just as it always did every night. He reached out for the moon, begging and pleading for help. Pitch wanted the sun to come out for once. He didn't want to be in the dark or see the moon. It was always nighttime here, and Pitch couldn't take much more of it.

XxXxX

Tooth had left Jack with Baby Tooth. Together, the two searched for Pitch's memories.

Baby Tooth was the first to say anything. She tugged on Jack's sweater, pointing frantically at a very old and wooden case. Jack was afraid to touch it, it was so old. Baby Tooth rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the top of the case.

Jack's vision instantly pixilated and he saw a little boy, lying in the snow.

A younger girl was talking to him in a launguge Jack didn't understand.

A light flashed and Jack saw that the boy had grown older. He and the little girl were sitting outside. It was spring time. The girl began to scream. He understood what she was saying this time. "John, John, John! There's a bug on me! Get it off, off, off!"

The boy, John, crawled over to her. Jack saw that he couldn't use his legs. He plucked the spider off of her, tossing it away. "It's just a spider, Annie."

Light flashed again, showing Jack a much older version of John, or Pitch. Instead of looking sickly, he looked more like the Pitch Jack knew. "Help me…" John said. Jack could see where he was now. John was stuck in a ditch, calling for help whenever anyone passed by.

Jack watched as people passed him by, noticing the young man but not helping him. Jack watched, horrified. As snow began to fall.

Then, John died, only to be reborn again as Pitch Black.

XxXxX

Jack blinked. That hadn't told Jack why Pitch was the Nightmare King. That hadn't given him any clue as to where the immortal was. He looked at the clock. It was around nine. Tooth's fairies would need him out of the way soon.

Jack helped Baby Tooth put the case of Pitch's teeth back. He was about to leave when he heard a scream.

It was Tooth. Jack and Baby Tooth flew over to her as fast as they could.

"Tooth, what's wrong?" he asked. Tooth was pale and was staring at her fairies, shocked.

"My-my fairies can't collect the children's teeth. It's not nighttime anywhere," Tooth said. She fluttered to the ground. Jack was taken aback.

"Not even in Burgess? I was just there a couple hours ago, and it was night there," he saie, matter-of-factly.

Tooth shook her head. "No, its daytime there, too. My fairies searched every where."

All the sudden, a magic portal appeared five feet away from them. North stepped out of it, into Tooth's palace. "What takes you so long?" he asked.

Jack and Tooth exchanged a glance. "What do you mean?"

North pointed to the sky. "I sent you lights. Is emegency."

Jack looked to where North was pointing. He couldn't see the lights. "North, are you sure there's nothing wrong with the lights? 'Cause I don't see a thing."

North waved a hand. "Enough chit chat. To the Pole, we go."

XxXxX

"Now that you are all here, I have a matter I must discuss with you," North said, placing his hands on his desk.

"This better be good, North," Bunny muttered.

Tooth was silent, waiting to hear what would happen.

"Manny has shown me sign. We will get new guardian," North told them.

Bunny laughed. "Again? It can't be that bad, can it? Pitch couldn't have made a comeback yet, right? He's to weak, ain't he? Serves him right, if you ask me…"

Jack flashed on the Pitch's memories. "Well, we didn't ask you, Kangaroo!" Jack snaps.

Bunny glares at him. "What? You wanna start somethin' again, Frostbite? 'Cause I swear, I'll knock some teeth out this time. Tooth's fairies would be so happy." Jack heard a growl emit from the other.

"Just shut it!" he said. "You don't know a thing about Pitch!"

"N-neither do you!" Bunny stuttered. The three other Guardians watched with interest and worried eyes.

"I know a lot more than you EVER will, so shut the hell up!"

Silence.

Bunny stares at him for a few seconds before swallowing the lump in his throat. He hated it when Jack said things like this. It confused him. A lot. "So, what you're saying is—is that you care about _Pitch_?"

Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously. This could go very wrong, very quickly. If Bunny wasn't so arragont, he would have left it there and made some jab that would make Jack talk about something else. But Bunny was arragont. So he wouldn't let this slide.

"You don't know what its like," the boy whispered. His eyes were cold, metallic. "None of you know what it's like to not be believed in for a long period of time." He choked up a little. North and Tooth glared at Bunny. Bunny shrunk under their gazes. Sandy, however, just stepped over to Jack and laid a comforting hand on his arm.

Jack smiled sadly at him. Bunny sighed. "Okay, mate. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Jack just waved him off like it didn't matter. But they all knew it mattered. And that's what really counts.

"North, what did Man in Moon say to you after he told you we'd be getting a new guardian?" Tooth asked him. "Did he tell you who it was going to be?"

"No. Nothing," North replied. "Manny just disappeared and was replaced by the sun."

"What?" the others all asked.

"Manny just disappeared?"

A picture appeared above Sandy's head.

"You haven't been able to give kids dreams for the past day?" Tooth guessed.

"Tooth, didn't your fairies tell you that they couldn't collect the teeth because it was still day?" Jack said. He turned to North. "Something is very wrong here." Jack looked at the clock in North's office. It read 10:00pm. It should be night where they were. "North, your clock says that its ten. Why isnt it dark out, then?"

XxXxX

Pitch had been awake for hours. The Nightmares still hadn't returned. But they would. They always would come back to haunt him of his mistake. He didn't want them to come back at all.

Man In Moon had been staring him down all those hours. Pitch had beeged him, pleaded and still, Man In Moon refused to help. They weren't on the same level: Man In Moon was superior to him. He had every right not to help him.

"Why?" he shouted at the Moon. "If you refuse to help me, why must you stay here? Do you wish pain on me? Are you mocking me?"

Pitch began to cry.

XxXxX

Little did Pitch know that Man In Moon was just as stuck as he was. He wanted to help but he was trapped in this area with him, unable to move or warn the Guardians.

_I'm sorry, _he said. He knew Pitch couldn't hear him. Man In Moon wasn't strong enough to be heard. _I'm sorry that you are stuck here, too._

XxXxX

Jack was riding the wind, trying to get to Burgess as quick as possible. He had walked Jamie home and had even read the boy a bed time story. He should be in bed, asleep. But, as Jack got closer to Burgess, he saw the sun, shining down brightly. Snow covered the ground from Jack's quick job yesterday.

Flying to the park, he crouched down beside a statue, watching with confusion as the kids of Burgess had a snowball fight. Jamie was the first to see him and the boy ran over and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him with such force that almost caused Jack to fall off the stone.

"Jack!" Jamie cried out in joy. "C'mon, you have to help us win this snowball fight!"

Jack scrunched his face. Crouching down, he asked Jamie, "Kiddo, weren't you sleeping a little bit ago?"

Jamie laughed and told Jack that he was silly, of course he hadn't been sleeping. Wary now, Jack glanced at the other kids. Claude and Caleb were attacking Monty with absolutly no mercy. They had been doing the same thing yesterday. Was it because Monty had lost a dare?

Jamie looked at him curiously and followed his gaze. "Oh, Monty had told them that he needed to go do homework and they started pelting him."

His head swivled back to Jamie. His first believer had said the _same exact thing_ yesterday. What was going on here?

He looked over at Cupcake and Pippa. They were building a snowman, a snowman that should have been there still becausethey had made it _yesterday._

"Oh, no," Jack moaned. What? Was this like that stupid movie _Groundhog Day_? This was really scary. Jack took off into the air, not even bothering to say goodbye to Jamie, and flew to the North Pole.

XxXxX

"North, I think time is being repeated," Jack said as he stepped into the big man's office.

The four Guardians blinked at him. North burst into laughter. "Aha ha ha! Is funny, Jack!"

Seeing Jack 's face, Bunny tapped North on the shoulder. "Uh, mate? I don't think Frostbite's kiddin'."

North stopped suddenly and gave Jack a look of surprise.

Jack groaned in frustration. A cold gust of wind shot through the room. "Look, I just went to go see Jamie and he wasn't in bed sleeping. Like Tooth had said, it wasn't night time there, although, it should have been. I walked Jamie home, put him in bed and read him a bedtime story about four hours ago. I just checked in and the sun was out and he and his friends were playing in the snow. Even I know that's not normal, North."

"But why does that make you think the days are repeating?" Tooth asked carefully, trying not to upset Jack further.

Jack gestured with his arms to the Globe. "Okay, the kids were doing the same things they had done yesterday. I know, that doesn't mean much to you but…" Jack trailed off, running over to the Globe. If he could just find the right light… and bingo! Jack tapped on a light in Burgess. A projection of what had happened to Jack when he'd visited yesterday appeared.

North's eyes widened greatly. "I did not know it did that," he said.

"That's why I'm here," Jack responded, chuckling. "This was what I did with the kids of Burgess yesterday."

The four watched intetnly. Bunny grumbled when he saw that Sophie had played with Jack. He missed his little ankle-biter.

When the projection ended, Jack paused a moment. "This," he told them, tapping on the same light twice. "is what I did just now in Burgess."

Again, the Guardians watched the screen. Tooth was the first to notice something. "Jamie asked you to help him with the snowball fight again?"

Jack nodded.

Bunny laughed when Monty got pelted with snowballs. The laughing ceased quickly. "Wait… that happened in the last picture thing you just brought up, didn't it, mate?"

"Yeah, and now Cupcake and Pippa are building the exact same snowman that they'd built yesterday. I know because I memorize each one I see."

A question mark appeared above Sandy's head. _Why? _he asked.

Jack shrugged. "Well, I used to be lonely so I found a way to turn snowmen to life for a little bit. I guess it's just instinct to memorize them now." This seemed to satisfy the golden man.

Jack turned to the others. "Do you believe me now?" he asked them.

There was a quick nod from Tooth and, soon, the others joined her.

"Good because that was a little tiring."

XxXxX

A boy with dark brown hair and a kind smile waved at his friends as he walked home. It was time for bed. Another boy, a teen, was watching him. Silently, the boy skipped home, happy that there was snow on the ground once again.

Jack tried to see anything out of the ordinary as Jamie walked into his house (no, Jack was not stalking a little boy, he WAS NOT stalking Jamie Bennett), saying hi to his mom. After she told him it was time for bed, Jamie gave a groan but nodded. The boy peeked into his sister's room and, seeing that she was sound asleep, snuck in to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Jack didn't know if this is what Jamie would have done if he hadn't walked the boy home yesterday. Sighing, he sat in the tree across from Jamie's bedroom and listened as the the boy fell into a blissful sleep. Jack crept into his room (the words _I'm not stalking him _kept chanting through his mind), avoiding the squeking area by the window and sat down on the edge of Jamie's bed. What was he doing here? How would he be able to tell if anything's different if the boy wasn't up?

He stands and walks over to his friend's window. Staring out at the sky, he sees that it's dark. There is no moon in the sky. Just as North had said, Man In The Moon has disappeared. Jack grit his teeth. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly, there was a bright light and Jack had to shield his eyes to make sure that he wouldn't go blind. When he cracks his eyes open, he's in a state of helpless shock. A few moments ago, it had been night. Now… The sun was out shining brightly. Jack ran over to Jamie's clock. _8:30am_, it read. Jack sucked in a quick breath. How in the world had the change happened so quickly?

8:31am. _**B-beep, b-beep, b-beep**_. Jamie awoke with a start as his alarm went off. Eyes still closed, the boy shoved off his blankets and shivered. Jack studied Jamie's face carefully. The boy had gotten paler and looked a bit drain. Because of the little sleep he was getting, no doubt. Jamie's eyes fluttered open and he smiled brightly when he saw Jack. But something was up with that smile.

"Hi, Jack," Jamie said, yawning.

"Hi… kiddo," Jack paused before taking the boy in his arms. "So, how've you been?"

"Good. I'm just tired right now." Jamie pushed away from Jack. "Jack, let go. I'm not a kid anymore. But I am tired."

Jack gestured to the bed. "Then lie back down, sleepyhead." Jamie shook his head. That was when Jack figured out what was wrong with Jamie's smile. And, really, there wasn't anything wrong with his smile but Jack sure as hell wished it was. When Jack looked into Jamie's eyes, he saw that the eleven year old's eyes had gone from a dark brown to a lightish gray. And the smile forming on his face wasn't really a smile at all. It was a smirk. A cat like one, at that.

Jack gulped. Jamie continued to smirk at him as he got back into bed. "Sweet dreams, Jack," he said lightly, before falling onto his pillow, asleep again. As soon as Jamie had fallen asleep, Jack saw the world outside go dark. It was night time again. Not wanting Jamie to wake up and see him again, Jack flies out the window at full speed. He rams into a tree trunk and falls to the ground. There was something very wrong going on here. Something was controlling Jamie. Or was it maybe that Jamie was the source of the time change? Jack didn't know.

Jack fumbled around a bit before finding his staff and, as he tried to stand up, found himself falling into a pit.

"Ah!" Jack yelled out in surprise. He tried to call for the wind but it couldn't reach him from inside the pit. After a short while, Jack stopped trying to stop his fall. There was no point. Sure, he would get badly hurt if he hit something hard but he wouldn't die. Minutes passed as Jack fell helplessly into the darkness of the hole. Man, he wished that he'd told the others about this, then he wouldn't be in this mess.

Jack hit the ground without warning. "Oh, for the love of Manny—Ouch!" His head throbbing, Jack tries to sit up. He finds that he can't. Opening his eyes a little, he sees darkness. And eyes. Golden eyes. All around him. Staring at him. It was the Nightmares. Opening his eyes fully. He sees that the Nightmares are bigger. A lot bigger. And they were running towards him, as if he were something to eat.

Instinctivly, Jack raises his staff and blows ice at them. A few Nightmares dissolve on contact, others merely hurt. Trying again, (and aiming this time) Jack freezes four of them and they go crashing onto the ground (if you could call it ground; it seemed more like a dark puddle that didn't get you wet). There were about ten more Nightmares surrounding him. He could take them.

One of the Nightmares sniff at the air. It neighs. The others look to the left. Jack remembers something Pitch once told him. _They can smell fear, you know._ In an instant, they're gone and Jack, unable to take in what had happened, fainted in that dark area.

The next morning, he woke up in North's workshop, Tooth and Bunny telling him that he was going to be alright. They just needed to patch him up a little.

Jack ignored them and fell back into a restless sleep.

**Yeah! Jesus, this took forever! Thanks for sticking with me, if anyone did. And I'm happy that I got reviews. I will update it quicker next time, I promise. If this gets three reviews or more, I will continue. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! –cries- And you guys are so awesome! **_**Moonlit **_**and her other persona's luvs your reviews! And… ON WITH THE SHOW~**

**Note: Please, I beg of you, ****don't kill me.**

Chapter 3: Jack Frost—Enclosed In Darkness

Blinking away the crust form his eyes, Jack squinted out at the world. It was dark. He couldn't see anything. Where was he?

_He sat up, scrambling blindly for his staff. Again, he tried to make out shapes in the darkness. Nothing. Jack held his staff close to him, trying to make it glow When a little glow emitted from it, he was satisfied. He could see his hands now. Moving his now glowing staff across the ground on which he sat, all he could see was black. The ground was black, like in Pitch's lair, but this time it held no shape. It was just a puddle of darkness, a shadow._

_Jack gulped. Wherever he was, he certainly didn't want to be there. "Hello?!" he yelled. "Hey! Can anybody hear me? I need help!"_

_Jack wasn't scared, not of the dark. Nor was he scared of the quiet that followed his yells. He was scared of not being able to get back to his home. Back to the Guardians. His family. "Hey! Please, somebody! HELP ME!"_

_There was a light __**thump**__. Jack held his breath. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled out. Now he would have to deal with whatever was making that noise. And it was coming towards him. And it definitly wasn't human._

XxXxX

Jamie Bennett cracked his eyes open only to be met by the bright light of the sun shining in his room. _Too early…_ It was noon. After Jack had told him to sleep in, he'd slept until noon. Great.

He didn't want to get up. He felt drained (why? He'd gotten extra sleep) and just wanted to grab a quick snack before he crawled back into his bed.

But his body wasn't listening. His body was stumbling out of his bed, tugging on clothes to go outside.

"No," Jamie tried to say. Something else came out instead. "Oh, I hope Jack can help me beat Claude today…!"

Jamie's eyes widened. He hadn't said that… right? What was happening? How come his body was moving towards the door when he was so desperatly trying to get back to his bed?

As the Jamie on the outside ate his breakfast, the Jamie on the inside was trying to piece all of this together. But the thing was… Jamie's only eight. And even though he was smart for his age, nothing could have prepared him for this.

Was his body being taken over by aliens that were trying to invade earth? Nope.

Was Pitch back and taking his anger out of him? Uh, no. At least, Jamie really hoped not. The Nightmare King had made enough of a scar on his childhood for the boy to ever want to see him again.

Then, Jamie's stomach growled. He was hungry. Wasn't the Jamie on the outside eating his food? Jamie tried to regain control of his body, resulting in a spilt glass of orange juice. "Uh, oh," Jamie said just as the imposter said, "Don't worry, I'll clean it up, Mom."

Jamie watched as his hands picked up the glass and a towel. After the mess was cleaned, his lips moved and formed words that came out sounding like his voice. "Bye, Mom! I'm going out to play!"

His mother didn't think anything was up. "Okay, Jamie. Just make sure tobe back by eight thirty, alright?"

"Yep!" Then, Jamie bolted out the door.

Even though the real Jamie was yelling at the top of his lungs, the fake one just kept on smiling. He hadn't taken one step off of the Bennett porch yet and Jamie could only wonder why.

All the sudden, a Nightmare formed in front of him. Still, the fake Jamie smiled. While he wanted to run away from the thing because it looked very scary, the other Jamie lifted a hand out to pet it. The Nightmare gave a light neigh, rubbing onto his hand. Jamie shivered. Even though he couldn't feel the grainy sand feel of the monster, he sure could imagine.

"C'mon," the other Jamie told it. "Tell me, _is he sleeping?_" When these words came out of Jamie's mouth, they no longer sounded like an eight year old's voice. It sounded like an adult. A male who might or might not be a bit older than Jack.

The thing neighed again, louder this time.

"Oh, that's just _lovely_." A chuckle escaped his lips. Evil. Jamie could detect an accent in his voice now. Was it British? "Magnificent. Beautiful. Amazing." There was a pause. "_Brilliant._" There was a change in tone of the man's voice that Jamie couldn't place because he was too young. If he was older, he would have known that the tone had changed to one of want. All Jamie knew was that his voice sounded scary.

"Take me to him," the man said. "He will be mine."

Then, the Nightmare encircled Jamie and they disappeared.

XxXxX

Jack heard the light, evil laugh of a man. His head flew up instintly. He still couldn't see, spare the slight glow emitting from his staff. Who was laughing? It sounded a little like… Pitch. But Jack didn't dare entertain the idea that Pitch was the one behind this. Pitch wouldn't do this.

_The man laughed again. It resonated through the endless shadows that were around him. Then, the sound of Nightmares. Jack felt his stomach wretch. Not again. They were going to surround him. No, oh, no._

_Slowly, the pounding of hooves became louder. The man's laugh became more clear. It still sounded like Pitch… __**No**__, Jack told himself. __**It's not Pitch. It can't be.**__ Soon, he could see the golden eyes of the creatures, staring at him. And…_

_There was another creature. A wolf. Made of black sand, it growled menacingly at him. Jack bared his teeth at it. Atop it, someone sat. "Hello, Jack," the person said._

_Jack's heart skipped a beat. What? That husky, deep yet seductive voice… That was Pitch's voice! Tears stung at the boy's eyes. Why would Pitch do this?_

_The other urged the wolf closer, gesturing for the Nightmares to stay put, and Jack got a good, long look at him. It was Pitch. His gray skin, the black as night hair. All Pitch. The blue glow from Jack's staff made the man look even more evil. _

"_Are you surprised, Jack?" Pitch asked him a smirk on his face. His smirk only widened when he saw the heartbroken look on the winter's face. "Oh, how marvelous…" Again, the wolf took a step closer. If Pitch wanted to, he could just lean down and grab Jack. But he didn't do that. Instead, he pushed the wolf's head down so that he and Jack were at eye level. _

_Jack grit his teeth, hurridly scambling backwards. "St-stay away, Pitch!" He raised his staff, ready to fight. But he really wasn't. He just couldn't believe that Pitch was behind this. _

_Pitch laughed and clapped his hands. "Oh, I just love this. What's wrong, Jack? I'm open. Attack me."_

_Jack was now visibly shaking. He couldn't. _

"_Aw, does Winter care about the Nightmare King that much?" The teasing in his voice was ovbious and it hit Jack hard in the gut._

_He tried to steel himself. "Shut up!" This time, Jack shot frost at him. His aim had been terrible, though, and Pitch didn't need to move very much to dodge._

"_Absolutly magnificent." Jack locked eyes with him. And realized something that was very haunting indeed. Pitch's eyes were the same misty gray that Jamie's had been when he'd told him 'Sweet dreams'. That most certainly wasn't right. The realization must have shown on his face because the man who wasn't Pitch told him, "Oh, figured it out, have you?"_

_Jack let a few tears fall as he screeched, "What have you done with Pitch?!"_

_The man laughed. Jack didn't like it when he laughed. He waved a hand as if to say __**He doesn't matter**__. "What should I become next, my little winter boy?" One of the Nightmares by (the fake) Pitch returned to sand for when he laid a hand onto it. Jack sucked in a breath and held it. Whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be good, he decided. The black sand began to swirl around the man. From behind the small tornado came his voice. "I could become anyone, my dear." The sand dispersed, revealing one Jamie Bennett._

_The little eight year old boy sat on the wolf, a half crescent smile pulling at his lips. His eyes were still that misty gray color _**(if you didn't know: Pitch's eyes are supposed to be gold and Jamie's are supposed to be brown. Now you know)**_. Jack wondered if that was the only thing this man couldn't change._

XxXxX

An eight year old boy with brown hair tumbled out of his bed, eyes wide. There had been cages, everything had been dark. And there had been a voice, laughing. The same voice that had been speaking to the Nightmare.

Jamie blinked and glanced around his room. Wait, his room? When had he gotten here? Had he just dreamt up the whole thing? Jamie crawled back into his bed and rubbed his eyes. His cheeks were wet with tears.

_Remember, _he urged himself. _Remember the dream…_

At first, Jamie had thought he'd woken up. He'd wanted to grab a snack before going back to bed but… something else had been controling his body. Jamie couldn't remember much about his breakfast, that is, if he'd had breakfast. The next thing that appeared in his mind was an image of a Nightmare. Jamie shivered. He hated those things.

Jamie had reached out a hand to pet it. A voice that hadn't been his own had asked it if someone was sleeping. The horse had neighed, and Jamie wasn't a horse-whisperer but he was pretty sure that the neigh had meant 'yes'. Then, all had gone dark.

Jamie didn't know what happened after that. Not much anyway. He just kept seeing cages and darkenss and he heard…

He'd heard Pitch. That had been Pitch's voice screaming. Pitch's screamed had terrified him so much, he'd woken up. But that had just been a terrible dream and Jamie really wanted to go out and play with his friends and forget about all that.

The boy hopped out of his bed and put on the exact clothes he'd put on in his dream. He eyed them warily before rolling his eyes. It had been a bad dream. There was nothing to be scared of. As he stumbled down the stairs, he could feel his legs growing weak. He say down at the table and ate his breakfast. He didn't drink any orange juice.

Now, Jamie didn't know this but the man who'd taken over his body for a little bit had just made one of the biggest mistakes in his life.

Another day was going to repeat itself, plaguing Jamie with the same dream over and over and over again.

XxXxX

"J-Jamie…" Jack moaned. He felt his throat seize. His lips quivering, Jack tightened his grip on his staff. "Who are you?" He had wanted his voice to sound strong, unafraid. Instead, it had come out as a whisper.

_Jamie's smile grew wider, his gray eyes lighting up a little. "I'm your worst nightmare, Jack." Jack screwed his eyes shut. Seeing Jamie speak and having the man's voice come out was not helping him in anyway. "I love you, my winter prince. We're those things humans call souls mates…" Jamie paused. "And I'm going to make you love me."_

_Jack paled, feeling anger sweep through him. He desperatly wanted to shoot frost at him but he couldn't. He looked exactly like Jamie. "Show me the real you, coward!" Jack shouted at him._

_Jamie smirked. "The real me? Why, Jack, even if I did show you the real me, you'd have no way of knowing if I was telling the truth or not, would you?"_

_Jack didn't answer, just stiffened._

_Jamie hopped off of the wolf and took yet another step closer to Jack. With Jack down on his hands and knees, the two were eye lever again. "I'll give you a special hint, love. Ever heard of a Time Lord, Jack?" Before Jack could even think __**Time Lord?**__, Jamie snapped his fingers and Jack fell through a shadow._

"_Sweet dreams, Jack," he said. "I'll be seeing you later."_

XxXxX

"Jack! Oh, Jack, wake up!"

"C'mon, mate! Frostbite, this ain't funny!"

"Dingle, bring towel!"

Jack felt a towel laying on his forehead. Where was he? Had he fallen asleep?

"Jack! Wake up, Jack!"

Someone shook him. Jack jolted awake, eyes wide and frantic. Paniced, he yanked his arm away from the person. "Don't touch me!" he shrieked. His arm hurt. Why did it hurt? His vision was blurry but he could see four figures (and a couple of tiny, red things walking on the ground) standing around him. Jack could tell that he was in a bed, in the Workshop.

The next thing he realized made him want to jump up and for joy but he couldn't really do that right now because he really just wanted to sit on his bed. There was _light_. Oh, thank the Moon, there was light!

Jack felt tears well up in his eyes. The Guardians were standing around him (obviously! What other four people would bother themselves to be around Jack Frost for?), Tooth stroking his arm soothingly.

"Jack, are you alright?" she asked. He still couldn't see everything clearly but he was pretty sure that the colorful figure next to him was Tooth.

Jack tried to speak but no words would come out. He wanted to ask them so many things, starting with _How in the world did he get here?_

"Oh, God, mate." A large paw rested on his shoulder. "Ya gave me a heart attack, Frostbite. Thought ya wasn't goin' t' wake up…" That was most obviously Bunny. He smiled. Yes, he was in the Workshop.

"Yes, is very lucky we had found you when we did." That was North.

"Guys," he breathed. The four looked at him, glowing with happiness. Their youngest member was alright. "I… there was this thing—no, I mean, a man. He-he looked like Pitch—but he wasn't Pitch because… because Pitch wouldn't do something like this…" Jack paused. "He… he scared me." Pulling his knees to his chest, Jack let out a choked sob. "He looked just like Pitch. I-I thought it was Pitch. But it wasn't…"

The Guardians stared at Jack with blank expressions. They couldn't say anything at all until the boy told them more. More infromation, more data, needed. His eyes were glazed over, misty. "Then, he started talking. He was telling me to attack him. But I couldn't. Why couldn't I attack him? It wasn't Pitch, it just looked like him. _Why couldn't I hit him?_" Jack blinked back tears. His blood was beginning to boil with a new found rage. Tooth held him close.

"Shhh, Jack," she soothed. "Do you want to tell us what else happened? What happened next?"

Jack nodded meekly. "Then, he turned, uh, into—Jamie was—no, it was the man… he turned into Jamie…" Jack let this sink in. For himself, it held the most impact.

Raising a hand to his lips, Jack's eyes widened. "Oh, Jamie! Where's Jamie?!" Jack jumped up, trying to leave his bed. Bunny held his friend down.

"Crikey! Jack, the little ankle-biter's okay. He was sleepin' last time I checked on 'im."

The winter heaved in deep, long breaths. What was going on? That had been… a dream? Had the Time Lord been real, though? Wait, he still needed to tell them what that man had called himself. "A Time Lord," Jack whispered as he began to think that it hadn't really been a dream.

North smiled kindly, knowing that now would not be the best time to burst out laughing because he thought Jack was joking. "Jack, Time Lord's are dead. They have been extinct for generations"

Jack shook his head. "No! H-he's the one! How else would you explain time repeating itself?"

"Jack, calm down!" Tooth was, yet again, holding him close. Forever the mother to Jack Frost. "Jack, we need you to calm down. You were asleep for hours. We were so worried about you. We didn't think that you were going to—" The Fairy stopped herself.

Jack eyed her. "… Where—where did you find me?"

Sandy raised his hand. Jack blinked. He'd forgotten all about the golden man. A picture of the abandoned bed above Pitch's lair appeared over his head in golden sand.

"I was by his lair?" Jack asked. He only remember flying into a tree after fleeing from Jamie's room. Oh, but then he'd woken up one other time after that but he didn't remember much about that. Sandy nodded. "But what about—how long have I been here?"

"Maybe 'bout twelve hours, mate," Bunny answered. An idiot could tell that the pooka had been obedient in keeping track of Jack's KO time.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "But I'd just been with the—" Then it clicked. A little. The Time Lord. He could control (Jack's stomach clenched when he thought about Jamie, his eyes glowing a misty gray as he told him "Sweet dreamss"). He could shape shift (first, he'd become Pitch, then Jamie). And he could control time. The power that this man held within himself was great, greater than Jack could ever know. His face fell.

"What does he want with me?"

No one answered.

They didn't know how.

XxXxX

Pitch had heard Jack. The winter boy had been screaming for help. Now, Pitch didn't know how the other had gotten himself down here and he hoped that the Nightmares didn't have any part in it but… He listened for anything more.

Nothing. It had gone eerily quiet.

Then he heard it. "What have you done with Pitch?!" It was Jack. And he sounded as though he actually cared. Hearing that made Pitch's chest ache.

There was a laugh. "What should I become next, my little winter boy?"

Pitch tried to sit up. This time, he was successful. Why was he listening to a voice that sounded identical to his own? He stood, wobbling a little. He attempted to take a step towards their voices but fell, landing on his hands and knees.

"Ah!" Pitch cried out. Oh, that had hurt. The voices had quieted again. He couldn't hear them anymore. "Damn it!" He hit the floor with his fist. His words echoed thoughout the darkness.

Who had that other man been?

XxXxX

The Time Lord was sitting on top of the Globe in Pitch's lair. When he was alone, he allowed himself the luzary of being naked. Not that kind of naked, perverts… The naked in which he could be in his real body. Although, he did walk around said lair multiple times while naked before…

His blond hair fell over his black as night **(how often have I used this saying?) **eyes as he read one of the books Pitch kept in the lair. His skin was a natural tan color and he prided himself for being _the _sexy devil.

Sighing, he flipped another page in the book. A picture fell out and onto the floor. Leaning down to pick it up, the Time Lord gave a chuckle. It was a photo of his winter prince. Smirking, he pressed it onto his lips. "Oh, Jack… You will be mine, you lovely boy. I will make you love me."

And then, in the darkness of Pitch's lair, he began practicing his new transformation.

XxXxX

Man In Moon pleaded with the Sun whenever it came time for the day's repeating.

_Please,_ he begged. _Tell the Guardians of the Time Lord. Give them strength, for I am weak. _

The Sun never responded, for he, too, was under the control of the Time Lord.

_Danger, _was all the Sun could manage.

Man In Moon became silent. To think, this Time Lord held the power to control a God-like figure.

Danger…

XxXxX

Pitch could see the glow of the Moon. Still, he refused to leave. Why did he refuse to leave, Pitch wanted to know. Using so much of his power, Man In Moon spoke to him.

You must protect Jack.

Pitch's eyes widened. He had been lying on his side but now, after hearing this news, he shot up. "How?! How do you expect me to help them when I'm stuck here? And its not like I'd be welcomed back with open arms, Manny! Why should I help them at all?" Pitch paused, knowing it was no use arguing about that. He would do anything to help Jack at this point. Anything. "_'Protect Jack'? _I can't even protect myself! If you want me to do something, you have to give me strength!"

Man In Moon shone his light over Pitch. If this is what he must do to protect the children of the world, so be it. Although this hadn't been his plan in the beginning, Man In Moon decided it was for the best.

_You must protect Jack_.

XxXxX

Jack felt a warmth in his chest. The other Guardians had left him alone for a little while. He was sitting on top of the Globe in the Globe Room, watching the lights.

The warm feeling in his chest grew. What was that?

Jack reached up to his chest and looked down. There wasn't anything there so why was it…?

A cold draft suddenly flew through the room, causing Jack to leap off the Globe and onto the floor. He looked towards the window. It was wide open and he knows that it wasn't him. This time.

"North? Sandy?" he called. He raised his staff. "Tooth? … Is this some sorta trick, Kangaroo?"

There came a soft rustle from behind him. Jack spun around. And felt like crying.

The panels on the floor had opened up and was now showing a figure carved out of ice.

It was Pitch.

**And it stops there… -hides behind desk- … Um, please don't kill me… So, tell me: Who do you hate more? Me or the Time Lord? If I count up the reviews and find that more people hate me then I'm just gonna have to work harder to make this Time Lord more evil… See ya, my friends!**


End file.
